fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Pancakeria Deluxe
'''Papa's Pancakeria Deluxe '''is a gameria and the very updated than normal version. The custom worker and boy worker are only available for this game. Customers # Jessie # Utah TBA Ingredients Breads * Pancake (Start) * French Toast (Start) * Salt Pancake (Rank 7) * Cookie (Rank 12) * Waffle (Rank 15) * Small Sponge Cake (Rank 19) * Five Wafers Set (Rank 42) * Cocoa Pancake (Rank 61) Holiday * Banana-Chocolate Pancake (Big Top Carnival) * Tutti Frutti Pancake (New Year) * Apple, Grape, Lemon Wafers (Mardi Gras) * Strawberry Toast (Valentine's Day) * Ramen Toast (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) * Green Emerald Waffle (St. Paddy's Day) * Jackfruit Pancake (Holi) * Botamochi Toast (Cherry Blossom Festival) * Battenberg Wafers (Easter) * Wedding Sponge Cake (Romano Wedding) * Purple Burple Cookie (Onionfest) * Tortilla (Cinco de Mayo) * Salted Chili Pancake (ChiliFest) * Coconut and Pineapple Sponge Cake (Summer Luau) * Jubilee Wafers (Starlight Jubilee) * Peanut Butter Toast (Baseball Season) * Strawberroni Cookie (Portallini Feast) * Seafoam Waffle (Neptune's Feast) * Lunar Loaf Toast (Comet Con) * Azuki Pancake (Sky Ninja Renturns) * Pretzel Cookie (BavariaFest) * Root Beer Float Sponge Cake (Sugarplex Film Fest) * Golden Age Wafers (Gondola 500) * Cinnamon Waffle (Maple Mornings) * Campagrain Pancake (Grōōvstock) * Scallywag Wafers (Pirate Bash) * Monster Toast (Halloween) * Pumpkin Pancake (Thanksgiving) * Cranberry Sponge Cake (Christmas) Toppings Place-able Toppings * Butter * Bananas * Raspberries * Strawberry Slices * Cherries * Chocolate Mint Circles * Waffle Cone Wedges * Sugarplum * Blue Moon Circles * Raspberry Jellies * Salted Caramel * Kiwi Slices * Apple Slices * Lemon Wedges * Purple Burple Circles * Peach Slices * Geans * Cuted Watermelon * Biscuits * Mirabelle Plum * Macaron * Rose Flakes Holiday * Caramel Apple Slices (Big Top Carnival) * Confetti Pie-Tarts (New Year) * Gras Cakes (Mardi Gras) * Candy Hearts (Valentine's Day) * Kuri Kinton (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) * Mint Creameo Cookies (St. Paddy's Day) * Kaju Katli (Holi) * Wasanbon Blossoms (Cherry Blossom Festival) * Cremebury Eggs (Easter) * Frosted Wedding Flowers (Romano Wedding) * Gummy Onion (Onionfest) * Guava Rolls (Cinco De Mayo) * Dark Jelly Beans (ChiliFest) * Pineapple Slices (Summer Luau) * Star Cookies (Starlight Jubilee) * Candy Baseball (Baseball Season) * Jelly Meatballs (Portallini Feast) * Jelly Fishes (Neptune's Feast) * Astronaut Ice Cream (Comet Con) * Large Boba Bubbles (Sky Ninja Returns) * Linzer Augen (BavariaFest) * Sweetish Fish (Sugarplex Flim Fest) * Frosted White and Black Slices (Gondola 500) * Mini Donuts (Maple Mornings) * Mission Figs (Grōōvstock) * Gummy Kraken (Pirate Bash) * Candy Corn (Halloween) * Pecan Pralines (Thanksgiving) * Christmas Jelly Cookies (Christmas) Pourable Toppings/Grill Mixables * Blueberries * Raspberries * Chocolate Chips * Citrus Zest * Apple 'n' Pear * Cranberries * Cinnamon * Strawberries * Peanuts * Coconuts * Powered Sugar * Pomegranates * Pistachio * Hot Rods * Nut Mix * Mini Mallows * Blackberry Bark * Bacon * Shaved Mints * Raspberry Bark * Mini Cookie Dough * Dried Kiwi * Rock Candy * Pecan * Mini Wafers * All Berry * Yum' n' Ms Holiday * Bacobites * Countdown Crunch * Fleur de Lis Sprinkles * Cheesecake Crumbles * Lucky Dust * Lucky Sevens * Holi Sugar * Oiri * Rainbow Jelly Beans * Spring Flowers * Sourballs * Guava Rolls * Mini dark Jelly Beans * Tropical Charms * Star Sprinkles * Candy Jack * Sweet Lettuce * Candy Anchovies * Asteroids * Hakutos * Gebrannte Mandeln * Raisin Duds * Mini Trophies * Frosted Sugar Crunch * Trail Mix * Black Pearl Crisps * Shadowberry Derps * Streusel * Holiday Yum n' Ms Drizzles * Blueberry Drizzle * Maple Syrup * Whipped Cream * Honey * Cherry Drizzle * Blackberry Drizzle * Strawberry Drizzle * Cranberry Drizzle * Orange Cream * Gooseberry Drizzle * Marshmallow Drizzle * Strawberry Fluff * Dragonfruit Drizzle * Pink Lemonade Drizzle * Huckleberry Drizzle * Purple Burple Drizzle * Gean Drizzle * Neapolitan Drizzle * Lemon Chiffon * Butterscotch Topping * Banana Drizzle * Vanilla Drizzle * Chocolate Chip Drizzle * Blue Moon Drizzle * Dreamsicle Drizzle * Rainbow Sherbet Drizzle * Rhubarb Drizzle * Biscuit Drizzle * Mango Drizzle * Pineapple Drizzle * Sugarplum Drizzle Category:Games Category:Quuupiiii's Games